Mein Teil
by Nee Swanko
Summary: Nunca te confíes de las personas,  mas si de villanos se trata, por que como dice el dicho, "… Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos…" Y eso Madara lo entenderá de la peor manera…   Adv: Yaoi, Hentai, violación, tortura, canibalismo, semi AU.  18


Advertencias: Yaoi, Hentai, violación, tortura, canibalismo, semi AU.

+18

Si no te gusta este tipo de fanfics, hazme el favor de no leer, las advertencias están allá arriba.

No se aceptan reclamos, insultos, etc.

Lees bajo tu propio riesgo… Ya estas advertido.

Inspirado el la canción "_Mein Teil" _ de Rammstein

(Inspirado no es lo mismo que copiado de la canción)

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>Mein Teil**

**(_Mi parte…)_**

**_Parte I_**

**_.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"… _Caras vemos… intenciones no sabemos…"_

_(Dicho popular…)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sentía las gotas de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No podía moverse, así que con la mirada buscaba algo que lo ayudara a recordar donde estaba.

Izquierda, derecha, enfrente… ese lugar le era vagamente familiar…

Árboles, pasto y esa pequeña laguna… ¡Claro! Estaba en el bosque y por lo que recordaba, estaba en lo más alejado de la civilización.

Aun con el cuerpo adormecido, trato de levantarse; solo logro sentarse, todo le daba vuelas…

¿Qué le había pasado?  
>¿Cómo fue que llego hasta ahí?<p>

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, no podía recordarlo…

Pero, solo el sabia como llegar hasta ahí… Así que… ¿llego por su propia voluntad? O ¿Alguien lo llevo hasta ahí?

Si el hubiera ido solo, lo recordaría… ¡Espera! Aquel hombre, su único aliado, Si sabia como llegar…

Y ahí fue donde recordó lo que había pasado…

_**.**_

_El estaba en su "oficina" planeando su último golpe, no era tan tarde, pero las nubes habían escondido los últimos rayos del sol._

_En ese momento apareció con una taza de café en las manos. El frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlo por una estupidez?_

_— Llévatelo — dijo el, mirándolo con gran repugnancia._

_— P-pero le caerá bien en estos momento en los que necesita estar mas alerta — explicaba el subordinado a su líder — Además, ¿Qué le puede hacer un simple café? — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dejando la taza sobre el escritorio._

_Era cierto, ¿Qué le podría hacer un café a alguien tan poderoso como el?_

_Pero aun así, algo no andaba bien, esa extraña manera en que lo miraba, y esa escalofriante sonrisa… Definitivamente, ahí había gato encerrado._

_— Esta bien — contesto no muy convencido. — Puedes retirarte… — dijo volviendo a lo que estaba._

_— Hai — respondió el saliendo de la oficina — "Esta noche…" — dijo para si mismo, sin antes sonreír maliciosamente y desaparecer en la obscuridad de los pasillos._

_._

_El clima cambio drásticamente; el lugar se sentía muy denso y acalorado. El sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mas, le era muy difícil respirar con esa mascara encima, así que decidió quitársela; pero aun así, le faltaba cada vez mas el aire, su mirada se centro en la taza ahora vacía… ¿Acaso el le había puesta algo a su café?_

_Quería levantarse y reclamarle, pero no pudo, su cuerpo se paralizo, quiso gritar, pero no podía emitir palabra alguna. Poco a poco su vista se fue nublando más, hasta que no pudo permanecer conciente._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡Su propio subordinado lo había traicionado!

Su cuerpo se lleno de ira, iba a levantarse y buscarlo para matarlo, pero un fuerte dolor en su tobillo lo hizo caer.

— "_¿Trampa para oso?" —_ rápidamente trato de quitársela, pero solo provoco que el dolor aumentara.

— Si fuera usted, no haría eso… — dijo una sombría voz proveniente de entre los árboles.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — Grito lleno de ira — ¡Ven y dame la cara! ¡Cobarde! — ordeno el mayor, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

El tipo salio de su escondite, mostrando su abominable rostro.

Su ex – líder solo lo miro con odio y asco entremezclados.

— No esta en posición de darme ordenes — camino hasta donde se encontraba tirado el hombre mayor que el. — Además esta muy débil, y… — se puso de rodillas hasta quedar muy cerca de el — no puede hacerme nada — dijo susurrando muy cerca de sus labios.

— Hijo de perra… ¡Aléjate! — puso sus manos sobre el pecho de otro para tratar de empujarlo, pero como ya le había dicho, estaba muy débil, solo pudo moverlo un poco.

— Oblígueme — dijo acercándose muy peligrosamente a el.

El mayor quiso decir algo mas, pero los labios de su ex – subordinado atraparon los suyos de una manera demasiado salvaje.

Quiso alejarlo, pero en un ágil movimiento se puso sobre el. Tomo sus muñecas y las atrapo con una de sus manos, inmovilizándolo  
>completamente.<p>

Cuando se canso de besarlo, bajo hasta su cuello y ahí, de nuevo comenzó a besar y morder la piel morena del hombre que estaba bajo de el.

El mayor trataba de aguantar el dolor, para no darle gusto a su 'atacante'.

Lo maldecía en silencio. Y se preguntaba el ¿Cómo fue posible que cayera en esa trampa barata?

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"… _Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos…"_

_(Dicho popular…)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si, yo se que esta muy corto, pero aun le falta peor (lo peor para Madara y lo mejor para quien le guste)

Se aceptan review's con sugerencias, correcciones, etc.

Ya lo dije/advertí arriba, leíste por que quisiste, así que no me dejes review's insultándome, maldiciéndome, reclamándome, etc.

¿Quieren continuación? Dejen review's

¿Dudas? Por Mensaje Privado o lo que sea.

Soy ambiciosa… ¡Ja!


End file.
